Jarley: My First Story
by giulia244
Summary: Marley and Jake take their relationship to the next level. And there might be consequences following. Not feeling this story anymore... Sorry, guys...
1. Chapter 1

So I sort totally ship Jarley (which I think is clear since I'm writing a story about them). I'm from Europe so please don't be too hard on me, English is not my mother language. And it's my first story ever written. I really do hope you enjoy it.

NOPOV:

Jake and Marley's relationship has moved drastically and extremely fast after the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Even though Marley wanted it to be slow, sometimes love moves faster than someone might think. And two weeks after the calendar came out, two weeks after they said "it" to each other, they spent their first night together.

The day after:

Marley's POV:

"I never felt so alive…" Marley thought quietly in her room, she knew it was rushed but she didn't care. She always wanted to take it slow but when that special moment hits, you can't change the way you feel. She gave her bare sole to Jake. She loves him and she knows he loves her. She doesn't know if Jake had been with other girls and even so, she didn't care. Life was just too perfect to think about that right now. She hadn't even realised that her mother has been calling for her the last fifteen minutes. When she finally did, she changed and she rushed down for breakfast. She has been doing so well lately, eating every meal. She knows things wouldn't be looking up, if it hadn't been for Jake. He's been there the whole time. "Why the so overly happy face my darling?" her mother asked while finishing her pancakes. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about …" "Jake? What have you two been up to lately?" her mother interrupted her. Probably just at the right time or Marley would have said something she might have regretted later. With that Marley ripped out of her trance and just commented on the great pancakes.

Jake's POV:

The first thing Jake Puckerman did in the morning was to call his brother. He felt like he took advantage of Marley last night, even though it was amazing.

_Jake_/**Puck:**

_"Hey bro"_

**"Yes, brother from a different coloured mother?"**

_"So, I and Marley sort of did it last night and I kind of feel bad about it, cause she wanted to take things slow…"_

**"Oh, well little bro, just talk to her, everything will be fine. I think"**

_"Yeah, I'll try that, but what if I still feel bad afterward?"_

**"We will talk then, OK?"**

_"Yeah sure, till then"_

**"Bye little bro"**

Jake still didn't feel better, he even believed that he felt worst. But sometimes even a big brother can't help. He just got ready, said goodbye to his mum and went to school.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I will continue to write and update. Please review; I would really enjoy your opinion on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review!

At school:

Marley's POV:

She hadn't seen Jake all morning. She was starting to belief that he avoided her. She wasn't sure, if she should talk about it with someone. Most of her friends thought Jake was just a lady man. The only one who liked Jake was Santana. Marley met Santana, when she was her mentor. Marley had a feeling she could trust her but right now she had to go to English. She hoped it was already time for glee club because it would have meant she got to see Jake.

Jake's POV:

He knew it was wrong, the way he avoided Marley. But he just didn't know how to speak to her about it without making it weird. It was almost time for the glee club meeting he really wanted to skip that today. But he had to speak to Marley, preferably before the meeting. He really didn't want to sing a song about that. That's why he got her to the auditorium at lunch time.

Both POV:

"Are you OK? You seem out of it today." Marley asked shyly like if nothing was going on. He sort of knew what she meant. "Yeah, I'm fine but I think we should talk about yesterday." At that moment Marley had a really strange feeling, not like something bad is gonna happen, just strange.

Marley/_Jake/_Santana

_"About last night… We kind of moved fast and I just wanted to know if you are OK. Because I have started to feel bad about it, I know you wanted to take things slow. I completely understand that"_

"No, Jake you shouldn't feel bad about it. It was great. And I could have stopped it from happening if I would have wanted to. Please don't feel bad"

_"So, there are no regrets?"_

"None"

"I really hope I'm not interrupting something, I just got something like a 411 call"

"Santana, thanks but it sort of already solved itself"

_"Hey"_

"Hey, Puckerman Junior, could you maybe give Marley and me some space, I think we have something to talk about"

_"Yeah sure, bye Marley, Santana"_

Jake left feeling better but he really wanted to continue talking to Marley. He just felt like there was about to start a girly conversation. Marley didn't mind talking to Santana. But she knew it was going to be a long one and quite possibly weird.

NOPOV:

After launch everything looked fine.

Jake's POV:

Although Jake was thinking about Marley and Santana, he believed what Marley said. She was happy with last night. For him the rest of the day went by quite nicely and his second talk with Puck actually helped. At the end of the day he was glad it happened.

Marley's POV:

The day was great for Marley as well, even if her talk with Santana was a bit strange. Santana kept saying that she understand how it feels. The rest of the day she spent thinking about Jake and how her life was perfect right now. When Marley got home, she still got that same smile on like that morning.

I hope you enjoyed it. I will continue to write and update. Please review again. And the next chapter will be set in two week after that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later:

Marley's POV:

"_Dear diary,_

_With everything going on I've been doing great._

_I am eating a lot more. Yesterday I was really sick…_

_I guess I should have dragged Jake to that food truck_

_But everything will be fine…"_

_When Marley was finished writing in, what kitty called the lamest collection of thoughts, diary, she went downstairs. Her mother was making her pancakes, she tried to get Marley to stay home from school because she was sick. Marley just told her that she was doing a big duet with Unique for glee club, so she couldn't._

_NOPOV:_

_Marley met up with Unique so they could rehearse, they were half way through the song when Marley got really sick and ran to the bathroom. She tried to explain what was going on with the bad taco from the food truck, but Kitty interrupted her „Maybe you got yourself knocked up, I mean you are dating a Puckerman…" _

At that moment Marley realised that it could be true what Kitty said. Unique was able to tell what was going on by Marley's expression. "Marley…" she managed to say before she was cut off "I'm fine just that taco yesterday, food poisoning , Jake is sick as well…". Then Marley ran out the door.

Jake's POV:

Jake spent the day at home with his brother. It was fun talking to him, he sort of understood Jake. So they were on the living room couch when the "original" Puckerman started to talk.

_Jake_/**Puck**

"**Are you feeling better little bro?"**

"_Yeah, just ate that bad taco… I guess I shouldn't have gone to this food truck with Marley."_

"**A food truck really, bro?"**

"_It was Marley's idea she thought it looked cute..."_

"**Cute, yes if something is cute you don't get a shot."**

"…_sure"_

"**What's Marley doing is she sick as well?"**

"_She is sick alright, but went to school…"_

"**You know your girlfriend is a geek, right?"**

"… _Shut up and watch TV"_

"**Okay, little bro"**

I know it is a shorter chapter but after the Diva episode, I could think of anything… Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later:

Marley's POV:

Marley was still trying to ignore the fact she was late and she kept worrying her mother because she got sick a few times but Marley still insisted that nothing was wrong or going on. She could even speak about the subject or acknowledge that there might be a possibility.

Jake's POV:

Jake knew Marley wasn't fine. She was acting stranger than usual these past weeks. He was getting worried, but she refused to talk it or anything for that matter at least not with him. She had barely spoken to him since he was sick. He didn't know what to do so he called his brother Puck.

_Jake_/**Puck**

"_Hey, do you have time to talk?"_

"**Sure little bro, what's wrong?"**

"_Marley, she's been acting weird..."_

"**Like?"**

"_She has been ignoring my calls and also partly me, Unique also thinks there is something wrong but she won't talk to me either"_

"**Okay, why don't you just wait awhile?"**

"_Because I haven't been doing that the past weeks…"_

"**Ok, how about I talk to Santana? They are friends, right?"**

"_Yeah, Ok…"_

"**Speak to you late, bro."**

"_Bye"_

NOPON:

After Santana talked with Puck, she decided to visit Lima. Because if Puck called her about something, there had to be something wrong. The first place she went was Marley's. She waited there for Marley to get home.

Marley's POV:

_Marley_/**Santana**

"_Santana?"_

"**Hey"**

"_What are…?"_

"**I'm here because Puck called me about you"**

"_Puck? But why?"_

"**I think little Puckerman called big Puckerman, who then called me."**

"_Okay?"_

"**Short of words? What's wrong Marley?"**

"_Nothing, really"_

"**Yeah right, I talked to your mom. She is also worried about you."**

"_She shouldn't. I'm…"_

"…**fine? She told me you've been sick."**

"_It was just food poisoning."_

"**For two week?"**

"_Yes?"_

"**Marley you are a horrible liar. What's wrong?"**

"_Can we talk up in my room?"_

"**Sure..."**

"_I've been sort of…"_

"**What Marley?"**

"…_late…"_

"**Late? ...oh Marley… for how long?"**

"_For about three weeks…"_

"**Does anyone know?"**

"_Unique figured it out a while ago."_

"**You have to tell Jake and then if you haven't taken one, take a test."**

"_Okay… Bye"_

"**Bye"**

Marley's POV:

While Marley was at the drug store she saw Miss Pillsbury. Miss Pillsbury saw the test, Marley was holding but decided to pretend like she didn't. Marley knew she saw the test, which meant Mr Schuester will know. But she could think about that right now. She needs all her strength to go to Jake.

NOPOV:

"**Marley?"**

"_Hey.."_

"**Have you been crying"**

"_Sort of… Jake we need to talk"_

Before he could answer showed Marley him the test. Jake knew right there and then why Marley has been acting weird. They went up to his room. Marley was shaken she could barely speak. It was about to be real, she was scared. They had to wait five minutes, which they spent sitting in awkward silence. The test was positive. Marley was starting to freak out, even more than before. Jake's mom just came home and heard Marley. She went into Jake's room and saw Jake holding a tread up Marley and the test. Her mind went into over drive, she got that Jake had gotten Marley pregnant and wanted to yell at her son for being so stupid but she also knew that it wouldn't change anything if she did. So she decided that they should all sit down and talk, which they did. When Marley got home she didn't tell her mother, she and Jake were going to do that together. Jake spent the rest of the night in his room on the phone. He called Puck and told him, Jake needed an answer on what to do but he knew there was no right one at the moment.

Hope you enjoyed it


	5. Author's Note

I'm done. I really am disappointed at myself for only four chapters but I wasn't able to write anything good to continue here for the past months... So I'm calling it off. Plus a friend of mine is forcing me to write a Kickin' It (The Disney XD Show) fan fiction. Sort of smae theme just with the creative Input from my friend. If anybody my want to check it out... Well, ciao amici (well that concludes my italian knowleged, which I sadly have to get better at cause I'm failing it...)


End file.
